The Shadow Organization
The Shadow Organization (裏会'', Urakai'') is an umbrella group organizing all ability users and those who fight ayakashi and other demons. It is run by an executive committee called the Group of Twelve ''(十二人会, Juunininkai''). The organization is typically composed of and makes use of those who are either outcasts or non-successors in their families, as they are less likely to have previous strong loyalties, and more likely to dedicate themselves in order to prove their personal worth. The Yumeji Faction Recognized as the "true" Shadow Organization, the Yumeji Faction (lead largely by Yumeji Hisaomi) is simultaneously upholding their original purpose of fighting ayakashi, but also resisting attempts at their corruption and systematic destruction by the Sousui Faction and its mercenaries. However, between numerous assassinations and internal disputes, the faction has been largely decimated, and is currently reorganizing to effectively survive and fight back. Group of Twelve #Yumeji Hisaomi (Deceased) - Founder #Nura Kidoin (Resigned) #Tatsuki (Resigned) #Meian #Kusaribe Gaiji #Kagen Shiromi (Resigned) #Masamori Sumimura ##Mudou (Deceased) #Ichirou Ogi (Deceased) #Okuni (Deceased) #Tsumugi Kazuchika #Konozuka Kihei (Deceased) #Juho Departments & Groups The Shadow Organization is made up of various departments and groups, each with its own set of functions that benefit the organization as a whole. *'Serpent's Eye:' Future Viewing, Prophecies **Nozomi (Deceased) - Abyss Delver/Head Miko **Saki *'Investigations Department:' Analysis of Incidents **Kouzou Tanno - Department Head **Namihira *'Prosecution Office:' Apprehension, Sentencing, Imprisonment, Execution **Saikaku Enjouji - Co-Head **Saigo Enjouji - Co-Head ***Special Investigations Team ****Yashiro (Deceased) ****Kiyoderu Yugami *'Records Office/Okuni's Majinaishi:' Analysis of Incidents, Record Keeping **Kisana Night Troop The Night Troop (夜行'', Yagyō'') is a troop of ability users under the Shadow Organization. It was created and run by Masamori Sumimura, and includes many young ability users still in training. Members *Miki Hatori - Vice Chief Combat Unit *Makio - Combat Unit Head *Gen Shishio (Deceased) *Atora Hanashima *Raizo *Kyoichi Hiba *Hakudo *Odo *Dai Yaegashi *Todoroki *Takemitsu *Yukimasa *Mother and Spirit Baby *Shoki Intelligence Unit *Kei Sazanami - Intelligence Unit Head *Shu Akitsu *Sen Kagemiya Majinai Unit *Fumiya Somegi - Majinai Unit Head *Ito Orihara Relief Unit *Kikusui - Relief Unit Head *Shiragiku Trainees *Misao *Akira Unspecified *Higurashi *Yomi Kasuga *Mukade *"Hakota-kun" *"Hakota-san" *Cook Shinyuuchi Hunters The 'Shinyuuchi Hunters '''at first appear to be a small, independent but powerful group of ability users that are gradually targeting and draining various shinyuuchi of their power. It is later revealed that they were acting on Yumeji's orders, partially out of spite because the Sousui had abandoned them in the past.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 265 Since the death of Yumeji, the surviving hunters have been reabsorbed into the Sousui Faction, though not by choice.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 318 *Ichigou *Nigou (''Deceased) *Kakeru *Michiru (Deceased) The Sousui Faction Oumi Nichinaga, founder and commander of the Shadow Organization, is now determined to destroy it, and is using several of the organization's own resources and ability users in secret to do so. Members *Oumi Nichinaga - Founder *Zero *Sangou *Suigetsu *Haruka References Category:Organizations